


nightmares

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [42]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag: Spuk im Hotel, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, aber wer weiß das bei den drei schon so genau, es passte einfach nur so schön, und ich bin mir wieder nicht 100 prozent sicher obs romantisch oder platonisch ist, you don't actually have to know the episode
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Peter hat einen Albtraum. Das beste Gegenmittel: Mit Justus und Bob kuscheln.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: tumblr ficlets [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charliethe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliethe2nd/gifts).



> prompt: “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” // “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?” + Justus/Peter/Bob
> 
> Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich bei dem Prompt sofort an Spuk im Hotel gedacht, und abgesehen davon, dass ich das Etagenbett zu einem Doppelbett machen musste, passt das sogar ziemlich genau in die Story. (Also, for context falls die Story grad nicht präsent ist: Justus und Bob sind in einem Hotel als Angestellte undercover, Peter als Gast. Amanda ist die Besitzerin/Auftraggeberin.)
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/632849779208192000/also-wenn-du-was-schreiben-magst-muss-man-die)

Als sich langsam und knarrend die Zimmertür öffnete saß Bob aufrecht im Bett, noch bevor er so richtig registriert hatte, was passierte. Aber dieses Hotel und die merkwürdigen Vorgänge, die sie untersuchten, sorgten nicht gerade dafür, dass er besonders gut schlief – trotz der zwei Stunden harter Gartenarbeit am Nachmittag.

Aber ehe er ein „Wer ist da?“ in die Dunkelheit schicken konnte, kam aus eben dieser Dunkelheit ein leises: „Justus? Bob?“

„Peter?“, fragte Bob zurück, obwohl er die Stimme wirklich überall erkennen würde. Deswegen wartete er auch gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, bevor er anhängte: „Was ist los? Ist irgendwas passiert?“

Jetzt bewegte sich auch Justus, und im nächsten Moment flammte die kleine Nachttischlampe auf. 

Peter stand in der Tür, im Schlafanzug und mit völlig verstrubbelten Haaren, und sah ungewöhnlich blass aus.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Justus ebenfalls wissen, die gleiche Besorgnis in der Stimme, die sich auch in Bob breit gemacht hatte.

Verlegen wich Peter ihren Blicken aus. „Ich kann nicht schlafen“, murmelte er, „Kann ich bei euch schlafen?“

Egal, wie sehr Bob und Justus sich am Tag darüber geärgert hatten, wie Peter beschlossen hatte, seine Rolle als Gast auszulegen, darauf konnte es nur eine Antwort geben.

Sie nickten beinahe gleichzeitig, und im nächsten Augenblick war Peter auch schon zwischen sie gekrabbelt. Das Doppelbett war zum Glück auch groß genug, um drei Leuten Platz zu bieten.

„Schlecht geträumt?“, fragte Justus, als Peter sie demonstrativ an ihren T-Shirts packte und näher an sich zog.

„Mhm“, machte Peter, während er gleichzeitig sein Gesicht an Justuss Schulter vergrub. Dementsprechend undeutlich waren die folgenden Worte. „Dieses ganze verdammte Hotel war voller Geister und sie waren alle hinter mir her.“

Fast musste Bob sich ein Lachen verkneifen, aber er wusste selbst zu gut, wie beängstigend sich im Traum selbst die lächerlichsten Dinge anfühlen konnten. Also schlang er stattdessen die Arme um Peter und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe. „Bei uns bist du sicher, wir passen auf, dass die Gespenster dich nicht kriegen.“

Peter lachte leise, offenbar ging es ihm schon ein bisschen besser. „Danke, sehr beruhigend“, murmelte er.

„Kann ich die Lampe dann wieder ausmachen?“, erkundigte Justus sich mit einem Gähnen. „Wenn der Dieb morgen wieder zuschlägt, sollten wir ausgeschlafen sein.“

„Meinetwegen“, sagte Bob, und auch Peter gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. Ihm schienen die Augen schon fast wieder zugefallen zu sein.

Also langte Justus erneut zum Nachttisch hinüber, und löschte das Licht.

Bob kuschelte sich an Peter, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen waren.

Als Amanda vier Stunden später an die Zimmertür hämmerte, schraken sie alle drei auf. Peters Blick huschte zwischen der Tür und seinen Freunden hin und her, und Bob wusste, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Amanda sollte nicht wissen, dass Peter zu ihnen gehörte! Wenn sie ihn jetzt hier sah, war seine Tarnung aufgeflogen.

Justus deutete auf die Ecke hinter der Tür, und im nächsten Moment war Peter aufgesprungen und presste sich dort gegen die Wand. Dann erst stand Justus auf und öffnete. Das Türblatt verdeckte Peter perfekt, aber so aufgelöst, wie Amanda aussah, hätte sie vermutlich nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn Peter noch im Bett gelegen hätte.

Bob lächelte seinem Freund noch einmal unauffällig zu, bevor er und Justus Amanda folgten. Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass Peter die nächstbeste Gelegenheit nutzen würde, sich wieder in sein Zimmer zu schleichen.

Enttarnung erfolgreich abgewendet.


End file.
